The Infection
by ask1kylebroflovski
Summary: Eric Cartman has heard something from a crazy lady that his home town is in danger, and should protect his loved ones, oddly enough, he chooses someone who knows that will kick his ass, but he finds out that the rumor is true, and everyone is leaving town, could this be an Infection we were not prepared for? (Don't worry this is Kyman)
1. A World Filled With Memories

Chapter 1- A world filled with Memories

I walked all over this place a thouand times, but all I find it rebel from the houses, and schools, and buildings I once use to call my home, I don't know if any of my other friends are alive, for all I know, they could be dead, It all happened so fast, I couldn't see it coming, it was like a big wave just came out of no where, but it wasn't anything normal, it was a project that was misleaded by some whack job in the southren contries of the U.S.

But now i'm just getting ahead of myself, let me explain what has happened, before everything came to co-exist...

/|\/|\

'Dude, Cartman wake up...!' A small faded whisper tuned into my ear, making me wince at the tone, I knew it all too well, it was that Jew's voice, trying to wake me up again, same as always, I have no time for these boring lectures on life, I rather sit here playing wth my phone, or drawing, but sense I don't have any of that stuff with me to do so, I lay my head on my arm, which is laid flat on my desk infront of me, I don't even want to be here right now, I just want to get out of this stupid class...

'Cartman wake up...!' The voice becomes more harsh, I like that, I like the fact I can piss him off without even trying to, maybe I will stay like this for a little while, who knows, maybe the little Jew'll-

Suddenly, I feel like I'm falling, I open my eyes and see my desk tilted to the side, heading for the floor, and Kyle's lef right beside one of the kicked over bars in the back to keep the chair up. That damn sneaky jew rat! I'll-

'OW! The FUCK you damn Kike?!' I shout as my chair hits the floor, causing me to hit my head on the desk trying to sit up from where my chair as fallen.

'Thats what you get for falling alseep in a important lecture fat ass...' Kyle bluntly states. I sit there rubbing my head scowling at him. That Jew sure does know how to push my damned buttons... but, you have to admit, I have a pretty good view from down here... I can see his face a lot more better when it's focused on the subject at hand, and not me, but I want him to look at me, and I have the perfect plan to make him do so. I smrik devilishly to myself.

'Fucking Kike...' I whisper under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear it, as I pick up my desk from the floor, and sitting back in it.

'Now students, as you see here...' continues on his lecture, ingnoring the secne I just have placed at hand, this for sure will get Kahl to-

'Shut the FUCK UP Cartman!' Kyle shouts from behind me, kicking the back of my chair, I turn around quickly to look at his face, his emerald green eyes has turned into snake like yellow green, I love it when his eyes are like that, it makes me feel like I have acomplished something.

'Kyle close your mouth!' retorts quickly at Kyle, turning back to the white board. Kyle looks at him for a quick second, and then finally see's me grining at him, his eyes go back to the same color as they once were before he yelled at me.

'Go on Kahl... i'm waiting...' I say in my innocent voice, batting my eyes at him, He scoffs and turns back to his note book continueing to write. I wonder, what IS he writing, theres no way it could be for all of his classes, cause I see him writing in it all the time... but knowing him, it must be for school, his mother is highly strick over him ever since that inncident happened... It was me, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny, all hanging out at Kyle's house playing some games or whatever, and as I was heading into the kitchin to get a drink or something, as I was heading out, I bumped into the damned stupid Jew of the centry... I fell on him, causing me to drop my soda, I didn't want to fall on him completely, so I put my hands on both of his sides, and before I knew it, the jewish bitch comes in and yells.

'Kyle?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Of course I had no idea what she was thinking, but when I looked down, Kyle's face was flushed red, and my hands where on his wrist.

'GAH! W-What the fuck you damned jew?! don't stare at me like that! jesus...'

'Kyle, I want you to work harder, I will push you through, you'll be the best lawyer there is...' She give me a harsh glare. It makes me sudder a bit, yesh, whats her problem?

So yeah, now his Jewish bitch mom is making him work harder each and everyday, the kid never gets a damned break, and who knows how he puts up with it like it's nothing, I can tell he's in a lot of pain over all of this, I knew this ass hole for years, theres nothing I don't know about him, he's so easy to read once you get into his pale day-walker skin...

The bell suddenly rings and we're finally free to go. I strech and yawn as everyone passes by me, kyle is still sitting behind me trying to short out his books, I sigh in anoyance, It's just the fact he's normally the first one out of here, or even the fourth, but he's staying behind with me this time, well, I would say this time, but he's been doing this for a while now, pretending to short out his books and pens, but when really, he's just sitting there waiting for me to get out of my chair, but whatever the means, I'm more than happy to accompany the lone some jew...

'Hey Kahl, you doing anything after school today?' I ask, leaning back in my chair, moving my hands behind my head to support it up.

'Um... yeah, I have lots of homework to do-' I cut him off as I slam my hand on his desk.

'L-i-ar' I say in a taunting manner, which I would think would get his blood to boil, which, in a way it kind of did, his face was bright red, you'd think he been in the sun too long, but in all honesty, it's cold outside, and theres not one corner of the sun to be shown at all, cause it's covered by the grey sky with a mixture of the clouds...

'Whatever Cartman, why do you ask anyway?' He says standing up in his chair grabing his binder off the desk.

I look over at him and stand up, so close to him, he has to back away. 'It doesn't matter does it? your coming, and 'No' isn't an answer...' I move my hand under his chin, pulling him closer to me, lifting his thin femine like chin. 'That isn't a problem now, is it Keel?'

Kyle stands there frozen, I can feel him slowly pulling himself closer to me. He ends up gripping on to my shirt, it's like as if he's being controlled, and this isn't him at all... His eyes are shaded like he's far gone, and somewhere else, like as if he's dead asleep.

As he reaches my face, I reach my hand over behind him, pushing his chest closer to me.

'Oh Kahl...' I slur the last word, making Kyle lightly jump.

'huh? a-ah! What are you doing?!' He sheirks pushing away from me. I think it's funny how he doesn't know what his won actions are doing, but even he did, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't choose to remember it so, but I know the truth behind those horrible traits he has, he just can't keep his hands off me...

'Kahl, I know i'm Kewl and all, and i'm so irriestable, but you reall need to stop coming on to me like this Kahl, it's making me blush...' I say innocently. Kyle clenches hit fists and darts at me with full force, nearly hitting my face, luckily I douged it. I grabbed his wrist which was forzen next to my face.

'Now now Kahl... good boys don't behave so irrationaly...'

'Fuck you Cartman!' He throws another one with his left hand, I garb that one to, and put them on my shoulders.

'Why don't you just admit you can't honestly hurt me as badly any more Kahl?!' I retort, pulling him closer to me, causing our faces be closer than I meant them to be.

'W-What are you saying Cartman?' I he asks bewiddled. I sigh.

'Whatever Kahl, you'll see later once you open your eyes a little...' I say grabbing my binder and heading for the door. I stop in my tracks and look bakc at Kyle, who is standing there abesntmindedly, 'Well Kosher boy?'

'Huh?' He asks snapping his head in my direction.

'pfft, duh, are you coming with me? or are you staying here and be trapped in this god fore saken school, and stuck behind bars by your mother, who is a big fat fucking-'

'My mom is not a bitch Cartman!' He yells at me, punching me in the arm.

'I didn't say that Kahl... all I said was "Your mother is a big fat fucking..." I never said anything else... Kahl...'

'God damn it, fine lets just go...!'

/|\/|\

We finally made it to my house, our school is kinda far from where ours houses are, I never seem to under stand why, maybe cause of all the perverts out there recently, I open the door and Kyle closes it behind us, we play some games on my Xbox for a while, then I decied I go get some drinks for the two of enjoy. I get up from the couch.

'Alright Ky, you wait here, i'll-'

'Did you just call me "Ky"?' Kyle asks looking at me questionably.

'Yeah? What? Can I not do that Jew?' I scoff, 'You reallyd o have a messed up memory don't you...'

'Huh? what is that supposed to mean!' He shouts, grinding his teeth together.

'What else is that supposed to mean Kahl? You may not remember, but your body sure does...'

'My body?' He asks looking at his hands. I sigh rolling my eyes, heading into the kitchen.

Heh, That should make him think, sure it would be nice if he looked at me the same way he looks at Stan, but we haven't seen much of him recently for the past three days, along with Wendy, they're proubly fucking some where, and telling their parents they were at school and had to stay late cause of other things, but that doesn't concern me what Stan and Wendy do, I just want Kyle to look at me the way I've always dreamed of, those wonderful green eyes that shine when he's happy, dull when sad or angerd, brighten when he loves someone, and become like a snake when he's pissed.

All of those things, before it's too late, I know we don't have enough time, I heard it's coming, something bad is going to happen, a strange pyhsic told me, that there will be something horrible coming to this town, and theres nothing we can do to stop it, she's a crazy girl for our age, but, what if she is right? What if she has the answers to everything, that, is all unclear to me.

So I must make Kyle mine, I already claimed him when we were kids, but I want to claim him... forever, not marriage wise, no no, I would have to go a little less extream than that, but I have to make him think, that the reason he's been acting like this, is cause of everything, he has forgotten, after that huge fucking kid knocked him out cold, he couldn't remember some things that weren't so important, I guess remembering me, and everyone else is, including his family and school work.

"Something horrible will happen to this town, I can feel it coming near, we don't have much time, how far would you go to save someone you love, before this all happens? what then? what will you do, if you didn't have them any more, but more importantly, what would you do if they didn't believe you, and called you a liar? but ended up dead at your feet, and their last words are "You were right, you were right all along, and I didn't listen..." you better save them before it's too late, even if you have to make then yours forever, it would mean nothing if you didn't save them now..." Thats what she said, call me crazy, but I might actully believe her, I know Kyle dealt with one of those crazy coon ladies before as well, but, theres something about her that made it seem as if she knew what she was talking about, like she knew-

'Cartman!' In the other room, Kyle screamed for my name, I rushed over to see what it was, and he had the news on, every channle, it was the news, this had to be important.

'Kahl what is it?!' I ask rudely, I didn't want it to sound that rude, but it was the best I could muster.

'Look dude...' Kyle pointed at the screen of the TV.

'So whats going over there Tom?' The news casts ask.

'David, there is something horribly wrong here, a sicience experiment has gone horribly wrong! a small injection went into a paitent from New York City, named Jake Hanson, and he turned into something unexplainable! woah... woah... WAAAOOOAAOOOOHHH!'

The screen turns black from the other side of the line, the faces on the reporters... was something to be seen, this was all real, the attack has begun, but, only it wasn't an attack, it seems that possible night walkers, have roamed on the land now...

'Okay, Mike, quickly tell us whats going on...' He said worriedly, his eyes seem to contain some tears in them, as the other guy took the screen.

'David, as you know something bad has happend! and by the looks of things, three scientist, have died in the process, I will list of their names... Pat, the man in charge of everything, who seemed to fuck it up, Maddi, His asstaint, who died horribly to save his life... and... oh my god... I... I saw this girl before... Casy... The one girl who knew everything was going wrong, who knew, this would happen... and it seems, she left a death note here...'

'Read it to us Mike...' The reporter says, Mike nods his head in agreement, Kyle and I continue to watch.

'Dear to those who I've told, and warned, and those who find this by my dead unstable corpse... this is what happens when you think something great and powerful will be made, by the finger tips of your own hands, a monster, they tried to hard, but I tried to warn them, the last person I warned, was from a little mountain town in Colorado, I knew this one all too well... He wore a black Jacker, blue jeans, and he had the most gorgeous hair, and eyes, I have ever seen, Eric Theodore, Cartman... who lives in South Park, I told him, save the ones you love, before anything bad happens... and I hope... he listened... unlike all the...rest...'

The reporter holding the note stops reading, and then dies, the TV shuts off as screams and exploisons run through the city.

'You knew?!' Kyle sheriks. ' You knew all about this?! and dragged me here?!' He rages on.

'Kahl look! thats not it!' I tried to composer him, but to no avail, he didn't listen.

'Why did you bring me here Cartman? why? why did you make me come all the way out here, and- Oh my God.. you plan to sacerfice me... don't you?!' He yells bringing himself to his feet.

'Kahl, look that isn't why-' I tried to calm myself, and tell him why, but he cut me off with his yelling once more.

'Cartman, you a low piece of shit you know that?!' He continues to yell.

'KYLE!' I shout his name correctly to get his attention, he stops, and his eyes are bewiddled at my words.

'What did you just say?' Kyle asks.

'I said Kyle alright? now listen, I do have a reason, I really do, thats why my mother isn't here, she left with some man she met on Facebook and drove off with him! and left me here, appently he heard about this from the crazy lady too! Kyle, I brought you here, so I can protect your Jew ass!'

'Dude... Cartman... I'm sorry I really thought...'

'Yeah well you thought wrong, Kyle, I know we're sixteen and all, but all we have now is each other...'

'What about my littel brother?!' Kyle sheriks in fear, he looks out the window next to the front door.

'I-I have to go after him Cartman!' He rushes over to the door, and grabs the knob, I stop him before he did anything irrational.

'Kyle it's too late! I saw your family already leave Keel! Theres nothing out there but radiation and poisonus gasses!' I turn him around to face me, his eyes filled with water, I use to always want to see him cry, but now, I don't know any more, it makes me feel bad inside to see him so torn up like this, suddenly, his tears start falling down to his face.

'Cartman... why did you protect me... instead of-' He trails off as more tears flow down his face, I can tell he's trying hard not to let them fall, but they didn't stop, I hate to see him like this, I really do, I don't want to see him cry like this any more...

'Kahl... I wanted to protect you, cause, I realized something, something very important, you see... I can't live without you, I tried to imagine a world without you, but I just can't Kahl, I just can't, cause, my world is empty, unless theres a dirty jew in it, and yet, that dirty jew... isn't what I see any more, I see a stupid Jew, well... thats what I thought... now, I see a jew who I want to be with, for the rest of my dark Nazi life, soon, war will break out in havic, and, maybe Nazi will show and take you away from me... Kahl, you know when I said I loved you at the Denver Nuggets game? Well... it was true, I do love you Kahl, I really do, I swear to the deepest darkest part of my heart, that I love you, if saving your Jewish ass isn't enough to prove it, I'll kill myself, if it meant you would live...' I sigh as I wipe his tears away.

'Please Kahl, stop crying, I use to want to see you cry, but now, I can't take it, I hate to see you in so much pain, that it makes my heart break into millions of pieces, so... I beg of you Kahl, stop crying, we have to get out of here before someone comes knocking on our door, asking to take you away from me, and making every thing here into nothing but rubel...'

I touch his face to let him know, I wasn't lying, I never was, I always cared about him, way more than anyone even knew, I didn't want anyone to touch him, I didn't want any slutly ass bitch to have him, he was mine from the start, and I was his forever ago, It's strange how thinsg can happen this way, and yet, be so perfect... I never want to let him go, I never want him to leave my side, I want him to promise me, he'll be mine... forever...

...

...

/|\/|\

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that one, I know I enjoyed typing it! it was a whole lot of fun, and I always like this kind of ordeal going on, I liked how some things happen, and ended up being true XD it makes my day, Thank you all for reading this, and I realy hope that you don't kill me in my sleep XD idk why you would, but just sayin :)**_

_**p.s I will still continue all my other stories I have on here, I haven't given up yet, and I don't think I will all thanks to the support of my fellow friends I talk to every day :) Thanks you guys**_

_**Props to: seredipityrain711 + svartbil**_  
_**You guys are my best friends, and your all awesome, thanks :)**_

_**Reminder: If anyone wants to ask me anything questions about the fictions or have any request, PM me, don't be shy, you can as the two names I put up there, that I won't bite your beautiful faces off :)**_

_**-Ask1KyleBrflovski**_


	2. A Camp?

Chapter 2- A camp?

We've been running through the streets of screaming citizens, I still hold the hand of the Jew rat that I found myself unable to let go of his small hands, I would normally let go, but he's all I have left now, no one else can make me feel the way he makes me feel, I told him I couldn't live without him, and yet, no words we're said from him, he still has the tears streaming down his face, we just need to find a place where we could be safe...

'Cartman go there!' Kyle shouts at me, running along behind me squeezing my hand tighter. I nod back to him and head into a building that looks like it could stand for years upon end, I just hope to god, he doesn't die on me...

I open the larg doors and slam them behind me, possibly making it resonate some sound. 'Phew... we- we made it... Kahl, you okay?' I ask look back behind me, Kyle is panting like crazy as if he ran a marathon, but by judging how fast I ran, he should be out cold. Kyle looks up at me from his panting, and smiles lightly.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine...' He calms down his breath as I smile back at him. 'H-hey Cartman?' I turn around to face the Jew rat, I was surprised by the look I saw in his eyes, but I stand my ground to look unfazed by all of it. 'Thanks... for saving me back there... I mean, you hated me... and I think you may still, but not as much... but... what I mean to say is...'

I let go of his hand, and walk over to him, pulling him close to my chest hugging him to tight, I thought he could break like a twig. 'We're fine Kahl, we just have to wait it, I promise I won't let anyone else touch you, I never have, and you know that Kahl, after all the shit we've been though, I say this is far worst than the guinepig infesttaion.'

'I see what you mean Cartman... but, what if this last longer than a simple night? what if it lasts forever with no end, and we'll be forced to survive the rest of our lives in this pharmacy?' He asks, gripping on to my jacket. 'Cartman, even if my parents left me, and Stan ran off with Wendy, I'm glad you stayed here to save me...'

Kyle burries his face into my left side, I can feel his warm breath wash through me like when we're by a fire, it's calming, but, what stops me from day dreaming, is his words "What if this will last forever?" "Cartman, i'm glad you stayed here to save me..." He has no idea, I did this for my own slefishness... but either way, he's greatful that it was me who saved him, even if Stan ran off with his bitch ass girlfriend, and his parents left him to die in the remains of the town... It's killing me to find out what he's thinking...

'Open up please!' I sreech comes from outside the door, both Kyle and I jump, I can feel my heart pounding through my chest, Kyle is in complete fear, he hides behind me like a scared little girl, but sense it was a voice, it could be another person who was out on the streets with us, but the voice sounds familar to where it dispise it the most.

'P-Please open up! they're going to get me! AHH! please let me in!'

'Cartman, I think we should let them in... but the voice sounds familar...' Kyle states looking up at me, tugging at my coat. At least i'm not the only one who thought it sounded familiar... I head over to the door to open it, as soon as a small inch creeks through the door, five students fall to the foor rushing inside quickly, as the last one closes the door.

'Phew... that was all too close fellas...' A young boy says to the other behind him. Wait fellas? oh no please don't tell me, I grab the bridge of my nose as I look up to the boy whos ahead of everyone else. God damn it... it's him alright.

'God damn it Butters...' I say in a harsh voice looking at him directly.

'Eric! Oh my god, I thought you left town already! and Kyle too!' The cheerful Butters perks up grabbing Kyle's hands looking up at him happily like as if they're friends, I know Kyle doens't care, but it irrtates me how he can be so peppy durning this kind of time...

'Butters you really need to know this isn't the time to be happy...' I look over to the others at the door, to the one who spoke, and to my surprise, it was Stan holding Wendy's hand.

'Hey, whats the hippy couple doing here? You guys should be dead by now!' I retort, Kyle looks at me in surprise, Stan and Wendy give me a scowl, I stay calm as always, I never trend to show my feelings to those I hate.

'Cartman, we're the only ones left in this town, everything else is burning down, and we're lucky the f-f-fire hasn't reached us yet, so f-f-f-fuck off' I turn to the kid next to Stan, It was Jimmy, I'm surprised he gotten his speech better but other than that, it's good to see him...

'Shut up Jimmy! theres no way we're the only ones alive in this blasted town! four guys and one girl, thats... no! dude, just fucking no!'

'Uh... Make that five capatin Fat ass...' I turn over to the side of me, who stands in the coner, It was Token. Great another person I hate, the only two people I can truely stand is Kyle and Jimmy! but god damn it, that just didn't happen now did it!

'Wait... Stan... wheres Bebe?' Wendy asks looking towards the door, which is now locked from the inside.

'I don't know Wendy, she proubly went with her family, and she knew you would be safe with me, so, she didn't say anything...' Stan conforts her by hugging her lightly, I roll my eyes at the sight of this.

'Pfft, get a room faggots, no one wants to see the hippies so endured with their love attrations! I bet Bebe is dead as dust!' I say walking away from them and walking behind Kyle.

'W-What?! No... she-' Wendy burries her face in Stan's coat hiding her tears.

'Damn it Cartman! if we have to repopulate one day, you can't go around telling people their friends are dead!' Stan shouts, his face is a bit flushed by his own words. Heh, I never thought he'd be the blunt type... but at least i'm honest that her whore friend is gone forever... well... I hope...

'Who said I was going to with anyone, espically a damned Hippy! I'd never fuck a hippy, hippy! besides, your her boyfriend, you might as well act like one-' I was interupted by the slam of the door, hitting the wall. 'How did they break it?!' I rush over to the door to close it before any of them comes in, a crack was still shown, it was big enough for another skinny day-walker could walk through.

'AGH! C-Close the door!' I small blond boy shouts at me. Me, Stan, Kyle, Token, and Jimmy, all pitch in to close the door, I look over to the dirty haired blond boy, as he stood up, Kyle shouted.

'Kenny?! Your alive!?' Kyle sheirks rushing over to him.

'Haha, barley dude, I was lucky enough to find you all here... Oh, looks like Cartman is also here, I thought he would've died by now, haha!'

'Not funny Ken!' Kyle punches him in the arm. 'Thanks to him, he saved my life, I wouldn't have listened to him if the news didn'y come on like it did, I would've been dead by now if it wasn't for him!' Kyle slightly raises his voice. Is he sticking up for me, as to why I should live? I know that i'm not the type of person to be trusted, but I can save the group if I really choose to save them, of course Kyle will live, but I don't know about the hippies over there...

I look at Stan and Wendy, slightly scowling at them, I never planned for them to show up, but where have they been really, Stan made Kyle worry, to make him think he didn't care about his super best friend... and yet here he is caring about Wendy more than his best friend, who would've been dead if it wasn't for me... he was fucking luckly I didn't punch him in the face as soon as he entered this fucking place.

/|\/|\

After that little fight we have had, the building we were staying was breached by these soilders who wanted to kill us, I guess I was some what right about WWII coming back, they tried to capture all of us, but I was lucky enough that I brought my pocket knife I always carry with me, We managed to get out of there before the even gotten to any one of us, now where on the run, trying to find a safer place to be...

'Where are we going?!' Wendy yells in question.

'Any where but here! we have to keep running!' I shout back at her. Continueing running nearly tripping over rocks and sticks.

'Cartman they're following us!' Kyle shouts from behind me, holding a kitchen knife in his hand that he found on our run.

'Eric, wh-why are we running?!' Butters pipes up, I stop in our tracks, and so does everyone else, I guess that makes me the leader now.. sweeeeet...

'Butters, those guys back there are chasing after us, to capture and kill us, if you can't see that, then you should stay here and let them capture you, but I won't let that happen cause you already know to much as the where we're going, and our escape plan from them, so Butters, do you want to go say hi to them and have them kill you like the Nazi did to the Jews? or... do you want to live and stick with us, it's your choice Butters...'

Butters takes a moment to think, even know it's such a simple answer, Butters thumbs it down over his chin, still in thought.

'C'mon Cartman, they'll be here any second now...'

'Y-Yeah, we should g-g-get going f-fellas...' Jimmy pipes in, Butters is still thinking to himself, theres have to be a course of action, to make him think faster...

'God damn it Butters! They're behind you right now I see their lights you better- oh fuck...' I shouldn't have shouted, it looks like the night-walkers have finally came to play... it's not a great idea to be here in the woods at this time at night... either it's just me, or they're moving faster from when we first started waiting...

'BUTTERS!' I shout as a gun fires and cuts his face.

'O-ow! that hurt! oh hamburgers... Fellas... I-I've been cut!' He touches the sctratch and it stings him, he quickly removes his fingers from the cut and hold his palm over it.

'C-Cartman!' Kyle sheriks and points to the three lights leaking through the woods.

'Fuck... Alright everyone, someone needs to help with Jimmy... Butters, you go with Token, Stan, go with your hippie girlfriend, and Kyle, you stay with me...'

'Why do I have to stay-' I cut him off by hovering over him.

'I told you Kahl... you listen to me, same with everyone else, if they don't want to die, and besides Kahl...' I lean in closer to his ear. 'After all... I did save you Kahl... so you owe me more than you think...'

I feel Kyle's skin crawl and his shoulder tense up, he falls in my shoulder in defeat, cause he knows it's true, and he can't do anything about it.

'Okay, everyone seperate! and don't get caught! we'll meet up in the next town over! GO!' I shout still holding Kyle by his shoulders. Stan leaves with Wendy down the path we were walking on, Jimmy follows them, Butters and Token go through the woods, me and Kyle hide up in the biggest tree near us.

'Kyle hurry!' I whisper as quietly I could muster, I pull up Kyle on to a branch that seems to hold us both up for a while, 'Kyle, you seriously need to get your head out of the clouds!' I flick his forward, and he finally snaps out of it.

'Ah! Why the hell did you do that fat ass-' Before he could finish his sentance, I covered his mouth, as the soilders stomped by us, and stopped in the middle of their tracks.

'Damn it, where the hell did they go?!' One of the guards cry out, rubbing the back of his head.

'Hey man, I don't think it's a great idea to "Capture" these kids man, I mean, what if they're not like the others...?'

'...Dude... we have no other choice but to eliminate those kids! it's best if they die who they are now, than be forced to become one of them...'

'Yeah I guess your right... but, I can't let you kill my son like this... can't we just let the boys live?'

'No R-230, we can't! we have to do as we're told...'

'What about the other ones back a camp?! They're safe, they're fine, why can't we just-'

'Cause we can't! rules are rules... kill anything that moves outside the area... even if it's your own family...'

'Yeah, but... don't you think thats kind of harsh? I mean...'

'Look, it's either them, or us who dies, and it's sure as hell not going to be us, and if you can't accpect that... then...' He points the gun up at the other dude beside him, and aims for his head. 'I'll be forced to kill you... and I don't want to do that... and you don't want that... like I said, it's them... or us, R-230...'

'But J-150... I-'

'Don't make me use this on you, your my friend, we lived in this town as long as we could, until this masaquer happened... we had to use code names so no one knows who we are! we had to kill the ones we love... damn it R-230, you killed your own wife... cause she was infected...'

'...J-150... please don't do this man...'

'I will have to, I don't want to, but I will be forced to... now, are you going to help me find these kids, or, be killed instead...'

'I-I will help you find them... just please don't-'

'Hurt your son? sorry R-230, but I won't be hurting him, you will... grab your gun, we have to find them before the day rises, or the cheif will have both our asses...' The two men walk off, I finally relase my hand from Kyle's mouth.

'Who do you think those two were?' Kyle asks questionably.

'I have a feeling that was obviously someone who know Kahl... They're after us, we can't go back, but they did mention something that may be some use to us...'

'Yeah, they mentioned a camp didn't they?' Kyle looks up at me with confusion in his eyes.

'Yeah, but what really boggles me, is... whos the master at hand in this so called operation...'

'They didn't say anything about an operation Cartman...'

'Yes I know...but thats what i'm calling it you stupid jew rat! but the real question is Kahl... where is this so called camp, I think Bebe and the others that we hate are there, and possibly your brother Ike... and your Jew family...'

'You think so?'

'I don't know what I think Kyle... but I do know that there are other people out there, and it seems that it's spreading world wide... all we have to do, is act like this is a little game, and play it as kids...'

'A game Cartman? Is that what you see it as!? a game?!' Kyle sheriks, nearly pushing me off the branch.

'Woah! KAHL! jesus fucking christ! Are you TRYING to get us both killed?!' I scoot back closer to him, to make sure I don't fall again.

'Sorry, but you did deserve it!' I roll my eyes at his statment.

'Whatever Jew... but we need to find the other in the next town over like as planned, if they haven't already been infected or shot... well I guess they didn't cause I haven't heard any gun shots, or screaming recently, so... I think we can jump down now...' As i'm about to jump down from the branch, Kyle tugs on my jacket's arm.

'I think we should stay up here for now Cartman, we didn't get spoted by them, which was pure sheer luck, I'm surprised even your fat ass can be hidden...' Kyle laughs a bit at his own remark, I let out a small smile, but quickly conceal it before he notices I smiled.

'Alright you damn kike, thats proof you look at my ass!' Kyle's eyes widen and his face is obviously flushed.

'N-No I don't you ass hole!' I roll my eyes, I can't help laugh about this how flushed he is, but I meant that to be a joke, I didn't think he'd take it so seriously.

'Haha, ah, Kahl, I didn't think you'd take it seriously!'

'W-What?!'

'I meant it as a joke you gay wad! Hahahaha!'

'I hate you...'I look over at him, I smile lightly to his words and pull him on my lap.

'No you don't, all we have is each other Kahl, I don't know if the others will make it, but as a long your with me, I will never let you get hurt by anyone, or anything...'

'...Thanks Cartman...'

I always protected this ass hole from those he dispised and those who hurt him, sure I was one of those people, but I had to play it out some how, I had no other choice but to keep this act going, soon it was perminate, and I couldn't do a thing... Those guys back there, they really were trying to kill us, I'm really interested in that camp though, but that will have to wait, I have to meet up wither everyone else in the other town, we should reach it by tomorrow...

I grab Kyle and set him back on the branch, I get down from the tree and start searching the ground, those guys passed by here, so they might've dropped something... and I won't let that chance pass me by... not by a long shot...

'Cartman? whata re you doing?!' Kyle shouts at me from the tree. I glare at him.

'I'm seeing if they dropped anything useful to us... anything at all would be fine...' I shout back continueing to look through the twigs and leaves below the tree.

'Well... did you find anything Cartman?'

'agh, no, nothing, but I think we need to find some shelter, it looks like it's going to rain...'

'We can just stay in the tree... the leaves will protect us from the rain...'

'Then I guess i'll have to make a super long ass rope...'

/|\/|\

The rain started pouring and fog started to form on the Earth's surface, it's hard to see anything really, as of now, i'm on watch, we switch through times now, cause we can never be off guard... I saw some soliders pass by, but now I don't think I should call them that, more like watch dogs of some kind, but not really dogs... I'm currently writing on the bark I tore off the tree, to make the list of types of guards they have.

They have the soilders, the guys with the guns, we only saw two, so thats my number for now, they have watch dogs, I saw them pass by four times already, I think there may be three of them, I'm uncertain about that assumption, but it's my best bet, I bet they have more of each of these back at their camp.

I saw these other guys, well one of them, they seemed to carry many things, so i'm guessing they're the carriers of the whole group, they may have two or three, and then theres these ass holes who think they own everything, I liek to call them peace keepers, reminds of the movie I watched one time... these guys are very violent, hell, I even saw them kill a fucking puppy that lived through this madness... I didn't even want Kyle to wake up and see it, he loves dogs... but that was harsh to see...

Thats all the guys I have of now for my collection, I think they may have people at the camp that watch everything, like i'm doing right now, Kyle's time is up, and we should switch, but...

I look over at him, and push his red curls back out of his face. He looks so innocent when he sleeps, it's hard to think that such beauty still exsits, even during this crysis, Night-walkers are after us, and the soilders are after us... we're like wanted killers of some kind, which would make sense, we killed Kenny a bunch of times...

'Haven't we walked through here before L-45?'

'No, I don't think so... oh look foot prints! there must be someone here...'

'For the last time, thats OUR foot prints... geez.. your such a space case...'

'Hehe, oh, alright then sugar plumps...'

'Agh... Let's just keep going...'

'Sure thing...'

Oh yeah, they use code names, so far I've noticed that they use the first letter of their first name, or last name, and the number represents... well... possibly their rank... just a theory...

There was an R-250, a J-150, and a L-45, the lower the rank, the more reponceable you are... odd...

I think I will let Kyle sleep on this one, I don't want him to see any more than he already had when he was watching... he said he saw on old woman get beat up by those soilders I mentioned, but those were the peace keepers... he said he wanted to do something, but couldn't cause if he did, he would've had the same fate she did... it was horrible to see him so torn about it, I let him sleep on it, even if it was still his time...

I don't want those innocent green eyes of his to be covered in blood like mine, I want them to stay pure, not until the time is right, I just need to get him away from here... the next town is our main priority as of now, I will later share the other information I have gathered with the guys... I hope they found something new that I didn't, or at least gotten some weapons, or anything those guys dropped, even a piece of glass would make a difference in this situation... I just can't believe that this happened all so suddenly...

Kyle would've been dead... if... it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened if those scientist didn't fuck up, but, if it didn't, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to be so close yo Kyle as I am now... whatever happens Kyle...I will protect you like always...

I lean in and plant a kiss on his forehead, maybe that will help... I just want to be able to protect him... no one will ever hurt him again... I promise... Kyle...

...

...

/|\/|\

_**That was Chapter 2! :D I hoped you enjoyed it, it was kinda hard for me to find a stopping point XD I just love writing these type of things! this would've gone forever and ever and ever and ever XD it would've been a mess XD**_  
_**But I hope you guys did like it... I really do :) Thank you guys for reading this, and thank you friends you inspired me to make something like this, I love you all :)**_

_**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**_


	3. The Next Town Over

Chapter 3- The Next Town Over

'Gnh, what's with that light?' I groan to myself, I open my eyes to see the brightly lit sun that was covered by the fog.

Did... Did I fall alseep while staying on watch? haha, I'm surprised I didn't fall off... but now I think about it... I turn around to look behind me, to find a missing Kyle.

'Kyle?!' I sheirk, 'Fuck Fuck Fuck! where did that troublesome jew go?!' I jump down from the branch to find Kyle's knife laying on the ground. 'God damn it, this is what I get for being off guard!'

I grab my head and shake about, I can't belive the one only person who I could stan, and easily protect, is gone! I start to panic, until I hear a stick break near by through the woods...

'W-Whos there?!' I take out my pocket kinfe and head towards the sound, I try to move on forward, but for some reason my legs just won't budge.

'Damn it, if your the one who took Kahl away from me... I will make sure you die a horrible death! I'm so sorry Kahl... I should've kepted my gaurd up...' The sound gets closer, then I hear the leaves rustle, the culpirt must be closer than they were before.

As soon as I hear the closet branch break, I dashed toward it with my knife drawled out I my knife stops a the neck of what may be the one who took Kyle...

'C-Cartman?' The voice that shakes in the cold wind, it's reconizeable, I look up to see who it was, but all I needed to see was those Green feared eyes, to know it was him.

'Kahl? Jesus...' I with-draw the knife and put it back in my pocket. 'Where the hell were you Kahl?! you had me worried that I lost you and-'

'You were worried? about me?' Kyle's shivering voice asks. I look at him, he seemed to be a lot more dirtier than I last saw him, his body is shaking, what was he doing?

'Yes I was worried! god... don't do that again Kahl... mm... what were you doing anyway? you seem to be more tattured than before...'

'Oh... I was... following this soilder...'

'Wait, what?' I look at him, the words: "Followed" and "Soilder" seem to cross my mind a bit more than his actual sentence, what the hellw as he doing following a faggot soilder anyway?!

'Kahl! You know those guys are bad news! I thought I told you this last night before you dozed off!' I grab his shoulders, and look at him straight in the eyes, He must've been insane to do something so reckless like that...

'It was my choice to follow him, I wanted to figure out what this whole camp this is about!' He swipes my hands away from his shoulders, continueing on his sentence as before. 'I noticed that they all took the same path over and over again, call me crazy, but I think they might be able to lead us to that camp...' Kyle seems to go into deep thought about this subject, but he's right, I noticed that too, they all take the same path, but maybe they're different camps... and speaking of different, we need to head somewhere else...

'Kahl, we can't stay here any longer...'

'Why? whats going on, other than the whole infestation?'

'Don't you remember you dumb jew? we have to meet with the others, captain's orders...' I continue on walking down the narrow path that may lead to the other town over, but it will take several hours...

'Whos the captain Cartman?' I turn around, and Kyle seem to have a grin on his face, seems like the same one he would be pissed off about if I done that same grin, but now's not the time to be fucking around.

'Who else Kahl? who else here as claimed your ass? hmm? only me, so.. me! and you must do as I command!' Hmm... do whatever I command huh? not bad, it didn't work before in imagination land... but it could work here, but we were kids back then, now were teens, so... it's a possiblity...

'Fuck that Cpatain lard ass!' Kyle barks, 'But I will still go with what was planned, the only reason is cause that way I can finally get away from you and get with the others...' I laugh at those words "Get with the otheres".

'Pffft... HAHAHAHAH! Get with the otheres huh Khal?! pfft, you fucking gay wad!'

'Look whos talking! your the one who planted a kiss on my forehead the other night!' Kyle retorts, and blushes a little. Wait... he... he knew I did that? How?! play it off Cartman...play it off...

'Pfft! as if Kahl! even if I did, where your proof?!' Kyle searches around the area, then finally meets defeat.

'C'mon you jew rat, we have to get going before the find us again... now we don't want that to heppen.. they are after to kill us after all...'

'Whatever Fat ass...' Kyle trails behind me, as we start walking down the path once again.

...

...

_**Kyle's P.O.V**_

How can he be so blunt about these things, I will never understand why he trys to keep me "safe" from everyone else... I know he said it many times before, but I just don't know if he's just trying to make me lose my guard so he can laugh in my face saying "Nanananana! You are gay you admit your gay~" or something like that... Before any of this happened, yeah, I admit I am gay, I told stan that two years ago, but that doesn't matter now, I didn't tell him who I liked cause if I did he would flip out...

Eric Theodore Cartman, my worst enemy, the person who hates me, and I hate him, the same guy who would try anything to kill me, or break me down, or make fun of me... well, thats what I thought, but after I came back from my expedition, I saw him going out of control, he looked like he was going mad and was going to kill himself, I wanted to get a closer look, but then it startled him and made him drawl his knife out, which made me frightend to appear out of the woods...

Sometimes I actully think he does care about me, he said he loved me more than once now, and he said he would protect me... and when he came to my house that day when it happened, he didn't make fun of me for crying in front of him... in ways, I think he changed, but he's still that same old annoying ass hole!

I just can't get him off my mind, he's always been there as long as I can remember, he calls me randomly for no reason, he calls me his friend, he almost kissed me when he said he has torrets wich was a huge lie, but ended up being true, he couldn't stop talking about things he done, when I entered his room, he said "I cry at night cause I don't have a dad", I chose to ignore it though, just like every other normal person would, and not to mention he saved my life when manbearpig came and attacked me, but it was for his won selfish reasons!

And now here I am stuck with him in the woods, he claims himself captain of this small group we have, which would make sense... he saved all of us really... if he haven't opened the door for Butters and the others, they wouldn't be here right now, he saved my life more than once today... I just don't know how to repay him...

'We made it Kyle, you can stop fantising about me and open your eyes to the real world!' Cartmans voice rings through my ears like sharp daggers, very painful...

'Huh? where are we?' I ask looking around at my surroundings.

'Pfft, well duh, in the other town, it seems this one doesn't have a name any more, so I guess we can use this as our base... it is surrounded by the woods, so I wouldn't be surprsied if it were abandoned...'

'I didn't know this was a town Cartman... are you sure-'

'Yes i'm sure Kahl! Kenny, Butters, and Stan know about this place, so that know what I mean by the next town over! yesh...' Cartman starts to rub the back of his head as if he said something he honestly didn't meant to.

'I just can't believe I didn't show you...' He murmurs.

'What did you say Cartman?' I ask cocking my head.

'N-Nothing!' Cartman looks up at the sky, the sun is right in the middle of the town. 'Looks like we got here eariler than I thought we would... alright Kike, we need to clean this place up a little so it's actully liveable...' Cartman? the type of person of having all things cleaned a neat? are you kidding?! this must be some kind of joke...

'Don't just stand there air head! get your hot ass to work-' Cartman stiffens at his words, not looking at me once.

'Uh... Cartman... did you just say-'

'I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! ALL I SAID WAS GET YOUR ASS TO WORK! NOW DO IT!' He retorts, throwing me his pocket knife. Why the hell is he giving me this for? maybe he feels that he may do something to those who may end up coming here like the rest of us... like he did me... wait... theres a carving on it... it says... "EK"

'EK? is that suposed to be like some kind of pun, or something? is that the sound people make when faced with a knife this big? they say Ek?'

'What are you mubleing about over there Jew! Didn't I tell you to help me get this placed clean!' He barks at me from the other side of the building across from me. How did he hear what I said? maybe this place gives off an echo of some sort, that would make sense... so I better be a little more quiter...

I put the knife in my pocket including my knife that I found yesterday, I have to wonder though... If we all went different directions... wouldn't it be a ten percent chance we all would end up in the same area? what if they all got caught, and was forced to tell them where we were headed... Jimmy, Butters, and Stan know the wear abouts of this area, so they must've known what Cartman meant... I really hope they're all right...

...

...

_**Cartman's P.O.V**_

What the hell is thinking about over there, I swear, that Jew think too much, maybe thats why he's so damn smart about nearly everything... hmm... I can't help my eyes to drift over to him and wonder what he's always thinking about, I know it's not me, cause all I ever do it cause trouble for him, I've been doing that for years, even now...

But that little ass hole still needs to help out instead of day dream! how can he be so calm about everything that has happened? after all the things he saw... well... I'd hate to see what is really out there, imagine what kind of horror it is in the big city... proubly nothing but ruins, crashed over buildings, fires that dashed into nothing but smoke... maybe it's the movies I watched, but I just have this bad feeling, that something horrible is going to happen by the time we get to that camp... someone may die... or be taken... I hope it's not Kyle, I really do...

_**Stan's P.O.V**_

'C'mon i'm sure it's this way...' I hope i'm right, we've been wondering these woods for hours now, and the sun is finally setting, I can't believe I actully let Cartman take Kyle like that, who knows what horrible things he'll do to him... I don't think he told Cartman is embarrasing secert... I hope to god he didn't... Wendy looks exhausted, as well as Jimmy... but we can't take a break, we have to get to where our stopping point is, before those guys from yesterday find us... I'd hate of they even some what touch Wendy!

'H-Hey Stan?' Wendy stutters. I walk over to her and confort her on a long she had stopped by.

'Yes Wendy? what is it?' I ask her worriedly, I hope she's okay, I don't want to be forced to leave her behind...

'Can't we just stop here? I mean, we can just go where ever we want right? we're alone finally together away from that fat ass... we don't have to listen to him Stan... you don't have to, none of us do, why would we in the first place? sure he saved our lives by opening a door... but that isn't good enough... Stan, I don't wnat you to die, I'd be lost without you...' She looks down at the ground, finding her shoes intersting. I don't want to lose her either, but I have no choice but to follow Cartman's rule... after all, he still has Kyle, I think he's using him so that way we have to follow! that would make more sense than anything that has happened in this world... he may find out later Kyle's sexuality! and possible tease him about and- I-I don't want to think any futher what he might do! I pinch the bridge of my nose, disgusted by my own thoughts.

'H-Hey St-Stan... W-We still n-need to get Kyle from l-lard ass...' Jimmy pipes in, sitting next to me on the long with Wendy. 'W-what is our p-p-plan of c-course?' He adds.

I sigh in anoyance, 'We still have to follow Cartman...' I say hesitantly.

'Why Stan?! Why do you always must have to follow Kyle?!' Wendy barks up, standing from where she once sat. 'Why can't you just forget about him and run away with me?! What does Kyle have that I don't?!' She stands there, her face stained with tears, and slightly red from her anger.

'Wendy please calm down, you know more than I do, why we must save Kyle... he's my best friend... we've been friends sense pre-school... and if I don't... ah... did-did I tell you yet about Kyle?'

Wendy calms down for a second, and looks at me curiously. 'What about Kyle?' She asks worriedly, at least I know she still cares...

'Kyle... ah... a few years ago... Kyle told me something really big... something really important, he didn't tell anyone... before I continue... can you all promise to keep this a secert from Cartman and the others?' I ask unwillingly, I don't want Cartman to know about this at all, I just can't stand that he may do something...

'I-I promise S-Stan... I won't t-t-tell a so-so-soul...' Jimmy promises raising his hand up, the scott way huh? Jimmy was always that kind of guy, at least I know I can trust him...

'Wendy?' I ask cocking my head. She stays idle for a second, then she raises her hand lightly from her side.

'I promise too... hmm... I promise I won't tell anyone, not even my closest friends... not even Bebe...' I nod my head, thats good enough for me, Kyle hates Bebe, if she knew about it, she wouldn't shut up about it.

'Alright... two years ago... before any of this happened of course... Kyle came over to my house to play some games and do our home work like we planned out, thats why I had to cancel our date Wendy, sorry I didn't tell you before...'

/|\/|\

'Hey Kyle, want a drink or something?' I ask him heading into the kitchen. Kyle looks back at me with a smile.

'Sure dude, thanks! oh hey, later can we play some games?' He asks still smiling lightly at me, I smile back at him, and nod. I head into the kitchen and get two glasses, I fill them both up with coke, I know how much he hates pepsi...

I head back into the living room, and Kyle is sitting on the floor, he place my controller on the couch, and his is on the floor where he sat, he was currently looking for some games, and pointed out one of the games we borrowed of Cartman's we really haven't played it much, but it was orginally a PC game, but they converted it into a Xbox game, which is pretty cool I guess...

'Oh, heres your drink Ky, Coke, I know you hate Pepsi so, here...' I hand him his drink and set mine on the table.

'Thanks dude, alright, lets play some matches before we have to do our home work...' I nod in agreement.

'Sure Ky!'

He seems to be avoiding being close to me lately, maybe because I'm dating Wendy again, we all know how she can be, very jealous, no matter who, or what gender they are, but she's mostly against Kyle getting to close to me, I never seemed to understand that, girls are just to hard to understand, but Kyle has always been swarmed by girls recently, well.. not exactly... the girls stalk him like a cat stalking it's prey, they only take pictures when it's a possible good stance, or, when he's with someone, they're like paparazi! They sometimes even put in a book called: "F.G.P" No idea what that means... I have asked Wendy about it, and she seems to have no idea either... it's strange for the girls to leave Wendy out on something like this...

'GAME OVER' The screen shouts in faded colors of red and black.

'Alright, looks like I lost again... haha... we should proubly get our home work together now...' Kyle gets up from the floor, and heads towards the stairs with his things, but stops before even getting to the first step. 'Hey Stan, it's cool that we do our home work in your room?' He asks unexpectedly, normally he wouldn't mind doing it here in the living room... but... I guess he has his reasons...

'Yeah sure Kyle, you head on up, I'll be right in after you... I just need to get my stuff...'

'Alright cool dude...' Kyle says and rushed up the steps.

Strange, Kyle is acting very strange... I feel like he's trying to hide something from me, but why being so suspicious about it? was he planning on telling me? or... does it deal with me in some way, whatever it is... I may get him to talk, but I don't want it to be to obvious...

I grab my things and head up the stairs, and head down the hall way, it seems her forgot to close the door, he never forgets to do that, now I know something is up... I enter the room, and Kyle is taking out his thinsg form his bag and placing it on the table I have set in the middle of the table for our study session.

'Kyle, you forgot to close the door...' I point out, his head snaps up, and looks towards the door.

'What I did? Man I must be really out of it lately... heh heh...' He rubs the back of his head, as if it was a sheer accident, well, now I know it's obviously not about me, it might be his mom again... no no... if it was, he would've told me right away... then what is it then? I never seen him act to weridly before... not like this anyway... does he know about that picture book the girls have? thats a possiblity...

After a few hours doing our home work, I nearly jumpped when Kyle finally spoke.

'Hey Stan... I-I have something thats been on my mind for a while... and... I you seem to be the only person I can trust right now...'

'What is it Ky? You know you can tell me anything' I chrip in, I'm curious to what he has to say, is it what he's been so worked up about?

'I-I know I've been acting kinda strange lately...' "Kinda?" 'And well... I think you might've suspected it form the start we got into the fifth grade...' When we got into fifth grade? wait, this been going on for that long?! how did I not notice this? wait... was it cause of Wendy?!

'hmm... Just don't sit there! say something at least dude!'

'So... It's been going on that long? just tell me what you have on your mind, remember, no matter what, we're still best friends... did you find out what the girls we're doing?'

'What?' He ask wide-eyed.

'N-Nothing!' Nice save... phew...

'Anyway... I... been feeling this way for a long time, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not... so... I waited for a long time... and... now I know Stan... I know what I- am... hmm... Stan... I'm ah... I'm...'

My heart, why is t beating so fast?! A-Am, Am I that nervous to hear? jesus Kyle don't look so embarssed, it making me embarssed! Just hurry and spit it out already, I can't take the suspence!

'Stan... I...'

'JUST HURRY AND SAY IT ALREADY!' I retort... oops, did I say tha out loud?

'...'

'Stan! ... I...' Kyle is hesitating again...

'Just hurry it up, your making me get nervous...'

'Stan I think i'm gay!'

'WHAAAATTTTT?!' I fall to the ground staright on my back at Kyle's words... This isn't what I expected at all! Oh god... I think I may throw up again... AGH! I- I JUST SWALLOWED IT! But Kyle gay?! I'd think Cartman or Butters would be, B-BUT KYLE?!

'Stan?!' Kyle cries out.

'A-Ah... i'm fine, just surprised is all... jesus Kyle, why didn't you tell me something like that before?' I run the back of my head, I guess I hit it pretty hard on the floor...

'Please don't tell anyone, ESPCIALLY CARTMAN!' Kyle yells out the last two words, nearly blowing me away...

'Why do you think I would tell Cartman? So... Kyle, now thats out of the way of things, and your... gay... who is your male crush anyway?'

'Ah... my... male crush?'

'Um... yeah? who is it? Is me~?' I know I shouldn't be joking around about this, but I can't help feel weird about this... my super best friend, gay... who would've guessed... proubly most of the girls... but... still.. it freaks me out to think that...

'No it's not you...'

'Agh.. then who is it Ky? remember what I said, no matter what, I wouldn't think of you any different... if you tell me, it would be a lot easier for the both of us to get to know the guy better right? So, do I know him?' Kyle shakes his head without saying a word.

'So, how well do we know him?' Kyle just looks at me and turns away, i'm guessing we know him enough to understand that Kyle likes the guy... yesh, just saying Kyle like a guy freaks me out...

'Even if I told you Stan... you would freak out... you wouldn't think that it would be possible...' Kyle says softly... he seems serious about this...

'C'mon dude, we been best friends since pre-school! you can tell me anything!' I pipe up, to make Kyle feel a little less awkward.

'If you really must... know... it's... hmm...'

...

...

/|\/|\

'He never really told me who it was, he just continued his home work in silence, I wish I knew who it was, so I could save them too, but, now I just don't know, it might've been someone in this group... but the only person I could of, is me... or... even Butters... maybe someone who isn't here... we'll never know until we save him from Cartman...'

'Oh... I see... so I did have a reason to keep him away from you... mission accomplished I guees... But that doens't explain why Cartman wanted to keep Kyle with him...'

'Yeah, W-W-Wendy is right, we still have N-No idea why C-Cartman wants to keep Kyle w-w-with him...'

'Yes we do, thre reason: So we'll keep coming back... He knows we'll come back for Kyle, he knows that we won't leave without him... so he kept him with him... that way we have no choice, BUT to go with his rule...'

'Yeah, Stan's right! we should hurry before night comes... remeber what we had to go through? It was horrible, Jimmy almost got bit by one of those fuckers...'

'Yeah, I don't want to stay down here any longer than I should... we should hurry and get Kyle... before that fat ass does anything to him...'

'I agree! w-we must get Kyle out of the e-e-evil clutches of that-that fat ass!'

'Alright, since you got us lost Stan... I think Jimmy should take the lead... he also knows right? you said so yourself...'

'Yeah I guess I did... Alright Jimmy, lead the way...'

'I was wondering w-when you were g-g-going to say that!'

Jimmy turns us around and heads diagnal from the orginal path we were taking, It seems that I did get us lost, and here I thought I knew my way through after the many times Cartman showed us, when he brought a new member, I was surprsised he dragged me, Butters, and Jimmy all in it, and now he is going to have everyone... I never will understand what is behind that fat ass's logic... I don't think anyone will, unless they honestly try hard enough, or is down to his level... but whatever the reason, I can't let Kyle be forced to do whatever that ass hole says... not even Wendy... she's my pride and joy, and the one I love very much...

Kyle, were coming, hang in there, and don't die...

...

...

/|\/|\

_**Well that was an intersting chapter, we went through all the groups but one XD haha, I wonder what will happen to these guys, Stan's crew got lost, Kyle's crew is at base, safe and sound, but what about Butters' crew? how are they doing? no one will know, not until the next day :)**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will add something... "Intersting" in the next one... maybe... they're might even be a death, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to do so, and write it in the reviews if you must, or PM me, idc :)**_

_**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**_


End file.
